Johnny Bartlett
John Charles "Johnny" Bartlett is one of the two main antagonists in the 1996 horror film The Frighteners. He is a prolific and vicious mass murderer who continues his work in the afterlife, focusing on increasing his body count as a form of competition with other famous murderers. He comes back from Hell, able to attack the living and the dead, as the ghost with powers to transform into a Grim Reaper, He was portrayed by Jake Busey. History In 1963, he worked as an orderly at a hospital. But he soon lost his mind and began killing patients and hospital workers, especially in the hospital's chapel. With the assistance of his girlfriend, Patricia Bradley, they kill and mark numbers on the victim's heads (twelve in all). They are caught. Patricia goes to prison, while Johnny receives the electric chair and died for his crimes. 27 years later in 1990, Patricia is finally released and uses Ouijia boards to contact and resurrect Johnny. They continue killing again, starting with Frank's wife. Johnny then disguises himself as the Grim Reaper. Until Frank destroys his identity and Johnny returns to his girlfriend. She viciously kills her mother and is about to kill Lucy who was trying to help her. But Frank comes to the rescue and they hide and run in the now vacant hospital where it was abandoned after the murders years ago. Patricia chases them with a shot gun. She succeeds in killing Frank by choking him to death with her gun. Frank's ghost then seizes Patricia's soul and takes her with him through the ethreal portal known as the Corridor of Life. Johnny chases after him to rescue his girlfriend and manages to get her back. Frank enters Heaven, as Johnny taunts him over how they will go back and kill more. Frank's ghost friends tell Frank to step back and they watch as the portal became the bloody and horrific stomach of a giant worm-like creature, that takes both Johnny and Patricia in Hell. Gallery Johnny Bartlett.jpg|Johnny Bartlett when he was alive before and after the murders. Johnny Charles Bartlett.jpg|Johnny Charles Bartlett, during the murders he committed and before his death. Dark Grim Reaper.jpg|The Grim Reaper (Johnny Bartlett) steal the spiritual energy of another victim. Johnny Bartlett's Urn.jpg|An urn which contains the ashes of psychopathic mass murderer Johnny Bartlett. Johnny Bartlett as The Grim Reaper killing somebody..jpg|Johnny Bartlett as The Grim Reaper killing somebody. Johnny Bartlett is revealed by Frank Bannister.jpg|Johnny Bartlett revealed by Frank Bannister Johnny Bartlett and Patricia Bradley about to kill Frank Bannister.jpg|Johnny Bartlett and Patricia Bradley about to kill Frank Bannister. Johnny Bartlett and Patricia Bradley about to get dragged to Hell.JPG|Johnny Bartlett and Patricia Bradley about to get dragged to Hell. Trivia *His actor, Jake Busey is the son of another Hollywood actor . *Johnny Bartlett also has a similar evil personality next to Judge Doom (portrayed by ) from Who Framed Roger Rabbit? and Biff Tannen (played by ) from the Back to the Future movie franchise. Category:Serial Killers Category:In Love Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Imprisoned Category:Noncorporeal Category:Evil from the Past Category:Male Category:Collector of Souls Category:Dark Forms Category:Trickster Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Charismatic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Possessor Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Damned Souls